tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anything Can Happen (Season 4)
This is the fourth season of the music group game called Anything Can Happen with applications being open from the 18th of January 2019 for 5 days and the top 12 finalists for the live shows being revealed on the 27th of January 2019. This is the starting point of something that is original in this group game that involved the contestants sending in mission songs relating to a specific category worth 25% of the live show rankings and that only one judge can send someone home at a live show making important decisions. This season will involve the Panelists having their own teams in this competition and also duels will take place in the live shows to determine which artists will be immune. Tommy filled in for Brianna from show 6 and up to the final Finalists The top 12 finalists were revealed on the 27th of January 2019. 3 Artists selected to return were revealed on the 4th of February 2019. Here are the different finalists with their users and the place they were eliminated during the competition. Results Summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two and was saved after the sing off. - Contestant was in the bottom three and was saved after the 2nd sing off. - Contestant was eliminated after the sing off. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking. - Contestant won the duel and is immune to the next show. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking and also won the duel. 'Live Show Details' 'Show 1 (31/1 January/February)' The Double Sing Off was used for the Bottom three. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 1st sing off As both acts are from her team, Brianna was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Brianna: We Three - based her decision on the artist who has the potential to improve in the competition. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 2nd sing off As both acts are from her team, Brianna was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Brianna: Jake Quickenden - based her decision on how Billy brought it a little more while Jake was also amazing. 'Show 2 (3/4 February)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate As both acts are from different teams, Ryan was randomly chosen to be the Sole Judge *Ryan: Britton Buchanan - based his decision on how even though they both had amazing performances but Adele was in a different league with her singing. 'Show 3 (7/8 February)' This is a Triple Elimination. Brianna couldn't make it and be part of this show. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 1st sing off As both acts are from different teams, JJ was chosen to be the Sole Judge *JJ: Jake Quickenden - based his decision on who had the better performance. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 2nd sing off As both acts are from her team, Kimberly was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Kimberly: Kennedy Holmes - based her decision on how one Artist edged out the other even though both of them had their best performances of the season. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 3rd sing off As both acts are from different teams, Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Ryan: Noah Mac - based his decision on Ali for providing a killing performance with her vocals while Noah didn't have the same impact. 'Show 4 (10/11 February)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate As both acts are from different teams, Ryan was randomly chosen to be the Sole Judge *Ryan: Billy Gilman - based his decision on how one Artist's performance vocals were outstanding and loved it while the other had no fight left. 'Show 5 (14/15 February)' This is a Double Elimination. Brianna decided to step down as a Panelist. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 1st sing off As both acts are from different teams, Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Ryan: Jessica Sanchez - based his decision on Jessie J blowing him away with her performance while Jessica's lack the energy and emotion the song needed. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 2nd sing off As both acts are from different teams, Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Ryan: Jessica Sanchez - based his decision on how it was a tough decision with both doing amazing performances but went with his gut on who he would like to see again. 'Show 6: Quarter-Final (18/19 February)' This is the start of the Back to Back Shows taking place in 3 nights. Briana couldn't make it and was replaced by Tommy as a guest panelist. ; Panelist vote to eliminate As both acts are from different teams, Kimberly was randomly chosen to be the Sole Judge *Kimberly: Lukas Forchhammer - based her decision on the act that deserves it more and has been consistently amazing this season. 'Show 7: Semi-Final (19/20 February)' Briana couldn't make it and was replaced by Tommy as a guest panelist. ; Panelist vote to eliminate As both acts are from different teams, Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Ryan: Jessica Sanchez - based his decision on who had the edge and brought their A Game and it was a tough decision to make with both having done incredible performances. 'Show 8: Final (23 February)' Briana couldn't make it and was replaced by Tommy as a guest panelist. 'Mission Results ' 'Show 1 (Songs from 2018)' 'Show 2 (Musicals)' 'Show 3 (Eurovision)' 'Show 4 (British Artists)' 'Show 5 (K-POP)' 'Show 6 (Fifth Harmony vs Little Mix)' 'Show 7 (Anything)'